Fire Emblem: Awakening
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: A spin on Fire Emblem: Awakening. Rated M for language and Sexual Themes. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hey. It's me again. Thought I would make a fanfiction of...well...Fire...Emblem...Awakening. This will be a more...lemony version of the game. The prologue will be in first person. The rest will be in third. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, though it would be nice if I did.**

"Do you think he's all right?"

I don't know."

"Wait! He's waking up!"

"Uh..."

I slowly opened my eyes. Standing over me were two people. One, male, wore armor and a white cloak. At his side sat a majestic sword. The other, female, wore a light brown dress, and carried a staff.

"You know, there are better places to take a nap than on the ground. Here, give me your hand." The male spoke. I took his hand, and he helped me up.

"Thank you, Chrom." I said.

"How do you know my name?" The male, Chrom, asked.

"I...don't know. It just came to me." I replied.

"Well, what is yours?" Chrom asked.

"It's...well...I don't know." I said.

"So we are to believe that you know our majesty's name, but not your own?" A second man spoke from behind Chrom. He stood with great posture. He wore blue armor, and carried a lance. Beside him stood a horse.

"We will take his word, Frederick." Chrom said.

"Your majesty. I would exercise caution." Frederick replied.

"Until he proves himself untrustworthy, we will take his word for it." Chrom said.

"If your majesty wishes." Frederick replied.

"Hi! I'm Lissa." The female said to me.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"We should head for Ylisse. He will be properly questioned there." Chrom said.

"Is that where we are?" I asked.

"We are in the province of Ylisstol. Ylisse is our capital." Frederick answered.

"Let us head on. There is a village nearby, and it is getting late. We will stop there and go back to Ylisse tomorrow." Chrom said. And so we headed off.

"We are near the village." Chrom said after an hour.

"Good, because my feet are killing me!" Lissa whined.

"This is what you wanted." Chrom reminded her.

"My Lord." Frederick said, pointing down the road. Smoke could be seen rising from above the trees.

"The village! Come on!" Chrom said, racing down the road. We followed quickly.

"Take everything that's valuable!" A man yelled to some others.

"Bandits!" Chrom exclaimed.

"We must save the villagers!" Lissa cried.

"Right." Chrom said. He turned to me. "You have a blade. Have you any skill with it?"

"Yes." I answered.

"And is that...a tome? Can you use it?" He asked me.

"I...I think so. Let me check." I answered.

"Oh great." Chrom muttered.

"Wait. My name is Ray." I said.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"My name. It came to me just now." I answered.

"We are to belie-" Frederick started.

"Don't. It doesn't matter. Let's worry about these bandits first." Chrom said. We drew our weapons.

"What about Lissa?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll stay out of the fighting. I just heal wounds." Lissa replied.

"Okay. Good to hear." I replied.

"Let's go!" Chrom said.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"We can't just charge in blindly. We'll be killed." I said.

"What do you mean? What else will we do?" Chrom asked.

"Strategy." I replied.

"We don't have a Tactitian." Chrom replied.

"I think I studied it somewhere." I replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"My Lord, w-" Frederick started.

"We will listen to him." Chrom stated.

"All right. This is the plan..." I said.

~~~~ Time Skip~~~~

"Whew." I sighed, flopping to the ground.

"That's all of them." Frederick said.

"Good, because I'm exhausted." Chrom said.

"Are any of you injured?" Lissa asked.

"No. We're all fine." Chrom said. "Ray's battle plan worked great."

"Indeed. And again. He appears from nowhere, knows your name, and is a great Tactitian." Frederick started.

"Frederick. He fought for us today. He has earned my trust." Chrom said.

"Thank you, Chrom." I said.

"I should be thanking you, Ray. You helped us defeat the bandits, with no casualties on our part." Chrom replied.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asked.

"I'm sure there's a lot." I replied.

"My Lord. The village wishes to ask us to stay the night. They want to have a feast in honor of you." Frederick said.

"Oh please, Chrom? Can we?" Lissa asked.

"I...fine." Chrom said. "But only tonight. We leave tomorrow."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Lissa cried.

"We'll depart for Ylisse in the morning." Chrom said.

 **End Notes: Done and done. Now that that's finished, I shall continue on RKA and WIIAM. In case you didn't notice, the Avatar is male. I decided to call him what I named him on my first round through. Anyway, thanks for reading, and R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	2. Risen

**Author's Notes: Review or PM me if you want a specific pairing. This starts the third person. It is important to note that this fanfic won't have the same turn of events as the game.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.**

"Ugh. That's disgusting." Lissa said.

"It's just bear meat." Chrom said, taking a bite.

"It's revolting. I'm sure Ray agrees with me." Lissa said, turning to see him digging into his meal.

"Well, I guess if you're hungry you'll eat anything." She said.

"Meat is meat." Frederick said.

"Then why aren't you eating yours?" Lissa asked.

"Because I...er...had a big lunch." Frederick said.

"I'm sure." Lissa grumbled.

"Let's call it a night and get some rest." Chrom said after a while.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Uh." Ray groaned as he got up. It was still dark out. He decided to go for a walk.

"Can't sleep?" Lissa asked, sitting up from where she was laying.

"No." Ray sighed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Ray said.

They walked away from the camp.

"I have the feeling that Frederick doesn't like me very much." Ray said after a moment.

"It's not that. He's worried. Chrom can be a little...rash at times. That's why Emmeryn chose Frederick to accompany him on all of his journeys." Lissa said.

"Emmeryn?" Ray asked.

"The Exalt of the province of Ylisstol, and Chrom and my sister." Lissa said.

"I see." Ray said.

"She's really nice, kind, gentle...everything someone could ask for. I wish I was like her." Lissa said.

"You are nice and kind." Ray said. "Come on. You welcomed me when you didn't even know me."

"Yeah...well...anyone would do the same." Lissa said.

"I guess." Ray said. Suddenly, the ground shook violently.

"What the?" Ray shook, trying to keep his balance.

The earth cracked, and a huge fissure opened up beside them.

"Run!" Ray said, pushing Lissa away from it.

They ran until they were far away from it. They ended up in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Lissa answered. She looked up at the stars and gasped. "Look!"

In the sky, a blue light was forming. It broadened until it was the size of a large house. Things began to fall out of it.

"What is that?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Lissa said again. The things began to walk out of the forest.

"They...what are they?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. Stay close." Ray said.

When they got closer, Ray and Lissa could tell what they were. Their skin clung loosely to their flesh, and their eyes glowed brightly. They carried varied weapons.

"Woah." Ray gasped. Suddenly, one charged. Ray drew his sword and raced to meet it. In a flash, he had sliced it, but it stumbled and turned back to him. Ray jumped up in the air and cleaved it in two. It slowly disappeared in a glob of purple. A scream made Ray jerk around. One of the things had cornered Lissa.

"Help!" Lissa cried. The thing raised its axe and swung it at her.

CLANG!

Lissa opened her eyes to see Ray blocking the blow.

"These things...are strong!" Ray grunted. When suddenly the things arched its back and disappeared. Standing behind where it had been was a man in blue and red armor. He wore a mask that covered his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"I am Marth. Take these here. I'll deal with the rest." He said. And he was gone.

"Hm." Ray sighed, then turned to Lissa. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Lissa answered.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled as he ran up to us, Frederick not far behind.

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled.

"What are those?" Chrom asked.

"We're not sure, but we can't let them get far." Ray said.

"I agree. What do you suggest, Ray?" Chrom asked.

"Well, they're surprisingly fast. Okay, here's the plan..." Ray said.

"Hell no!" Someone cried.

They turned to see two people, one on horseback, fighting some of the things.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chrom called.

"Right behind you!" Ray yelled.

~~~~Time Magic~~~~

"Haaaa!" Chrom yelled as he sliced through one of the things. It slowly disinegrated.

"That's the last of them." Ray said.

"Hey you!" The mounted person called. She had tan armor.

"Sully?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Who is that?" Chrom asked, pointing to the other person. He had silver armor on.

"I am Virion. The Archest of Archers!" He said.

"Lovely..." Ray muttered.

"Well, regardless, it was good to have your help." Chrom said.

"Indeed." Frederick admitted.

"Of course. I saw this damsel in distress, and I h-" Virion started.

"Can it!" Sully growled.

"We should get some sleep." Chrom said.

"I wonder where Marth went." Ray said, looking around.

"Who?" Chrom asked. Ray quickly explained.

"I see." Chrom said.

"Without him, we may not have gotten out with minimal damage." Ray said.

"Then we owe him." Chrom said. "But we should return to camp. We should arrive in Ylisse tomorrow." Chrom said.

 **End Notes: another day. Another chapter. Had fun with this one. Hope ya'll liked it. R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. Emmeryn

**Author's Notes: Next chaptah! let's see what happens next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. This is a nonprofit fanfic.**

"Are we there yet?" Lissa asked.

No." Chrom said yet again. She had been asking the same question for over an hour, and Chrom's patience was wearing as thin as a hair.

"...Are we there yet?" Lissa asked in a few seconds.

"No." Chrom said.

"...Ar-" Lissa started.

"YES!" Chrom yelled.

They had just crested a rise, and spread before them was the city of Ylisstol. Ray gazed in amazement at the huge mega city. They made their way down to the gate and entered the city. It bustled with activity. Men and women walking around looking at stores, children running around, playing games.

"Wow." Ray gasped.

"Yeah. Let's go introduce you to Emmeryn." Chrom said, setting off.

"Can you tell me about her?" Ray asked.

"She's peaceful, kind, gentle. Everything an Exalt should be." Chrom said.

"She sounds like a great sister." Ray said.

"She is! I wish I could be just like her." Lissa said.

"Come. We are here." Chrom said. Ray looked up, and did a double take. A huge castle loomed before them.

"Is everything big here?" Ray asked, flabbergasted.

"Everything but the people." Lissa giggled.

"I don't know." Ray said, looking her up and down, holding back a smirk.

"Hey!" Lissa said, pushing him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Chrom and Ray laughed.

"You walked into that one." Chrom said.

"I'm not talking to you." Lissa said, turning her head away from him, her nose in the air

"Ray's the one who made the joke!" Chrom said.

"And you laughed!" Lissa said.

"Oh whatever. come on." Chrom said.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Here we are." Chrom said as they approached two women. One had on a yellowish green robe. The other stood slightly to the side and behind the first. She stood with posture like unto Frederick. She wore silver armour with blue trend. She wielded a lance in her right hand.

"Chrom." The first said as Chrom and company approached.

"Emmeryn." Chrom said.

"How was your little outing?" She asked.

"We have much to discuss." Chrom said.

"Really?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom explained the situation.

When he was finished, Emmeryn sighed.

"More bandits?" She said, shaking her head. "Plegia is pushing harder at our border..."

"I know." Chrom said.

"And who is this?" Emmeryn asked, indicating Ray.

"This is Ray. We found him unconscious. He seems to be amnesic." Chrom explained.

"I have explained to milor-" Frederick began.

"And I have explained to you as well." Chrom said. "He fought for us against the bandits, and without him, we may not have made it. He has earned my trust."

"Ray was it?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes, milady." Ray said.

"If Chrom trusts you, then I shall as well." She said.

"Thank you." Ray said, surprised.

"However, Chrom, your arrival is impeccable. I need you to go to Regna Ferox. We must forge an alliance with them. Plegia is pushing harder at our border, and I hope that this alliance may put a stop to it." Emmeryn stated.

I can't leave you here. if war is about to start." Chrom said.

"Do not worry, Chrom. I have Philia here to protect me. Besides, they cannot ignore a visit from the prince himself." Emmeryn said, gesturing to the woman beside her.

"I shall protect her with my life." Philia said.

"...Very well, sis." Chrom said.

"Go now. Time is of importance." Emmeryn said.

"All right." Chrom said. He turned to Ray as they left the castle. "Ready to meet the Shepherds?" He asked.

"Shepherds?" Ray asked, getting a funny picture of Chrom in a Shepherd outfit.

"Not like that!" Chrom said, knowing what Ray was thinking about.

"The Shepherds are a group of people picked by milord as protectors of the peace. Instead of protecting the city, they go and stop bandits and the such." Frederick explained.

"How many?" Ray asked.

"Not many. But enough." Chrom replied. By this time, they had reached a small encampment. a few people milled around. One was slaughtering a practice dummy with his axe.

"Shepherds!" Chrom called. They all stopped what they were doing and crowded around Chrom.

"Sup, Chrom! Got bored and came back to spar with the Teach?" One said.

"Come to take a nap?" another said, yawning.

"Chrom! You're back!" One said, tripping over and landing on her face.

"Calm down!" Chrom said when he could make himself heard. He gestured to Ray. "This is Ray. He'll be joining us for our next mission."

"Where we going? Hope it has a bed..." The second one said, yawning again.

"Okay. Here's the deal..." Chrom said.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Sweet! When do we leave?" Vaike asked after Chrom had explained the situation and introduced everyone.

"Tomorrow morning. Dawn." Chrom replied.

"Dawn? What about sleep?" Stahl asked.

"The Teach will show ya how its done." Vaike said.

"Yeah. Everyone get some rest. You'll need it." Chrom said.

 **End Notes: Not much happened in this chapter, but what did occur is vital to the story, for to go somewhere, you must have a reason. More action next chapter. And for those who have asked for Anna, don't worry, she'll be introduced soon. Thanks for reading, and Review!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
